Love Me Like you Do
by Sakura Miku28
Summary: "Do you want to date Juvia?" But who knew that one "no" could change everything. Gray X Juvia. Rated T for foul language.


**This is a Gruvia oneshot, so yay? I hope you enjoy this, because this is also my first time making a Gruvia fanfiction... Yes, most of the stories I write are Natsu x Lucy fanfictions.. But I want to give Gruvia a try as well, so here I go!**

 **This is rated T for foul language. This is also in normal P.O.V.**

* * *

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia yelled as she approached the half naked wizard.

"Hm?" Gray asked out of curiosity.

"D-Do you want to date Juvia?" she blushed. Oh, how she always wanted this to happen. Gray already knew she had feelings for him, but he had always neglected her.

"I'm sorry, Juvia." he smiled. "But I'm gonna have to say no."

Juvia giggled. "Gray-Sama, your'e so funny! You can tell me the truth."

...

"Juvia.. I.. I am telling the truth. I-I don't have the same feelings you have for me." Gray said.

Juvia just stood there, shocked to hear the truth.

"G-Gray-Sama... doesn't love Juvia back?"

"I'm sorry, I only see you as a friend, but a gre-"

Juvia ran out for the exit, trying to hide her tears.

 _But they won't stop falling. Why?_

"Juvia! Wait!" Gray yelled, running after her.

 _Dammit,_ he thought. _Why did I say that?!_

"Juvia!" He yelled again, feeling something wet on his forehead.

More drops of water started to fall. _Rain?_

Juvia is heartbroken, and it's all his fault.

* * *

Gray sighed, as he looked at the mission he was going to take.

"Mira, I'll be taking this job."

"Good luck!"

 _I have to go on a job for a year.._ He complained. _But will Juvia ever forgive me?_

"I'm sorry, Juvia." Gray sighed, looking sad. "I don't know if I'll be back.."

Is he starting to have feelings for her? Who would ever have feelings for someone they just rejected?

He regretted this choice, but her didn't want to see Juvia sad again.

"Farewell, Juvia.."

* * *

1 Year Later:

"Natsu, you eat too damn much!" Lucy sighed as Natsu kept chowing down on his food.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I can't help it! You want some?" he smiled, blushing.

Lucy couldn't help it but accept.

"Alright, just a bite." she smiled back.

The doors slowly opened, as a mysterious figure with spiky hair showed up.

"I'm back!" he yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" Erza yelled.

...

"Y-You don't remember me?" asked the mysterious figure. "I-I'm Gray.."

"I feel like I should know that name.." Natsu interrupted.

"Natsu, eat before you speak." Lucy said annoyed.

"Sorry."

"Gray! I remember you now!" Erza yelled as she gave him a really strong hug.

Gray looked around the guild for Juvia, but she doesn't seem there. Where can she be?

"Have you seen Juvia?" he asked.

...

The trio got silent (Natsu went to go eat more food).

"Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot about her too!"

"Juvia.. Juvia left the guild." Lucy said.

..

"Ju-"

"She left the guild 7 months ago." Erza interrupted.

Gray stood in silence, Juvia left the guild 7 months ago? Was it all because of him?

 _This was all my fault, wasn't it?_ Gray thought. Should he go after her? But he doesn't want to cause more trouble. _Maybe Juvia is happy where she is now._

"Why did she leave?"

"She wanted to go to Lamia Scale.." Natsu said ("Eat before you speak!" Lucy yelled.)

Lamia Scale.. Did she start to have feelings for Lyon?

Gray ran off to go find Juvia. It may be wrong to have feelings for someone they just rejected, but nothing can stop love, right?

Gray busted through the doors of Lamia Scale, as he scanned the area for Juvia.

"Lyon-sama, your'e so funny!" she giggled as she hugged Lyon's arm.

Lyon tried to ignore her. Gray felt like he was looking at the past.

...

Lyon doesn't have feelings for her anymore? Does he love Meredy more?

Gray had so many questions.

"J-Juvia?"

Juvia looked at the raven-haired wizard, as she didn't know him. Well, at least at first. A second later, she immediately figured out who he was.

"Gray?" she said, as Gray cringed at what she called him.

"Juvia... I-It's been a year.."

...

"Gray..."

* * *

"Why the hell not?!" Gray screamed as Juvia tried to walk faster, getting away from him.

"You already broke Juvia's feelings! She can never forgive you for what you've done!"

"Juvia, listen to me!" he yelled as he tried to grab Juvia's arm, but she refused. "I've changed for you.. I love you Juvia.."

...

"So please, will you be Gray-sama's boyfriend?"

...

A silence broke between the two. Tears rolled down Juvia's cheeks, as she blushed.

She took her arm away.

"Juvia says no! Last year was the last straw! Besides, Juvia has feelings for Lyon now..."

"Listen, Juvia! He doesn't love you back! He loves Meredy now!"

"LIAR!" Juvia screamed as more tears fell. "Y...You just want Juvia to go back to you and then throw her away like she's trash, don't you?!"

...

Gray stood in silent.

"Juvia..."

"Juvia doesn't want to see you anymore, Gray! She knows somewhere in there, Lyon has feelings for her! J...Just watch!" she yelled as raindrops start to fall from the sky.

She started to walk away from Gray.

"Have a nice day," she said before her voice cracks. "G..Gray-sama.."

Gray blushed by the last time she called him that.

He knew he needed to take her more seriously from the start. He knew a day like this was gonna come. But how can he take her more seriously when she comes up with random and stupid ideas to win his heart? Why does she think Lucy has a crush on him when she only sees him as a big brother?

Juvia was a silly girl, but that's what he loved about her. He hated seeing her upset, or even worse; crying. Sometimes, the rain would show up just to represent her mood.

He was happy that he freed her from being the "rain woman". But what happened?

Did she had enough of waiting for him? If only he could go back time..

"Juvia.. I'm so sorry... I was such an idiot back then.."

* * *

"Juvia, are you ok?" asked Sherria.

"Y-Yeah, I'll just go home for the rest of the day.." Juvia muttered before she left off.

Sherria heard it anyway.

...

"DAMMIT!" Juvia yelled when she got on her knees.

 _D-Does Gray-sama actually l-love Juvia now?_ She thought to herself, crying.

"No, what if he was joking?"

If Gray wasn't joking, then maybe she's an idiot for thinking he would treat her the same way he used to.

He _did_ looked serious when he confessed.

"M-Maybe Juvia should forgive him.." she cried as she got up.

She was already doubting this. Maybe Gray didn't need her anymore. Maybe that was the last, _last_ straw.

Maybe Gray was actually joking.

Maybe Gray is already looking for someone else.

Maybe Gray is hurt, so he killed himself, thinking no one will ever take him, for his weird habit.

"Gray-sama! Juvia forgives you.."

* * *

"Hey Gray, is something wrong?" Erza asked.

"I'm fine."

"You want some chicken?" Natsu offered.

"Your'e being useless, Natsu!" Lucy glared. ("Lucy you're so harsh!" Natsu yelled.)

"I'm fine guys, really.."

Gray tried to ignore the fact that he got rejected by someone who loved him for way too long. Or _used to._

"Gray-sama!" yelled someone mysterious.

"Huh?"

"Juvia forgives you!" She yelled as her eyes started to form tears (She also jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him).

"J-Juvia..."

"Please, don't leave me ever again! I love you, Gray-sama! And I always will love you.."

Gray hugged her back.

"Juvia..."

"Please accept Juvia's feelings for you! I love you Gray-sama!"

"Alright, alright.. I love you too Juvia.."

"Do you really-"

"Of course I do." Gray said as he reaches in for a kiss.

Juvia kisses him back, while holding his hand.

After a while, Juvia smiles at him.

"D-Do you want to date Juvia?" she blushed.

"Of course.." said Gray, hugging her again.

"Wait!" yelled Natsu.

"What the hell is it now?!"

"Does that mean you have a girlfriend now?!" he said, glaring at Gray.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Dammit! That means you have a girlfriend before I even had one!"

"You'll die alone anyway!" Gray yelled punching him.

Juvia couldn't help but laugh. "Go get him, Gray-sama!"

"What do I get if I win?!" Gray smiled.

..

"A date with Juvia!"

"Get over here, pervert!"

"Ice Lance!"

* * *

 **Was the story good? Either way, I tried my very best so I hope you enjoyed.**

 **If you did, please feel free to leave a like or a review (Either way it would help me a lot!)**


End file.
